Urdnot Wreav
'Urdnot Wreav -' to kroganin, młodszy o 10 lat brat Urdnota Wrexa. Mają tą samą matkę i na tym kończą się ich podobieństwa, co obydwaj dumnie nie raz podkreślają. Jeśli Wrex zginie na Virmirze, zostaje on przywódcą klanu Urdnotów. Bardziej hołduje krogańskiej "tradycji" - uważa, że najważnieszy jest jego klan, a władza należy do silniejszych. Nikomu nie zwierza się ze swoich ambicji, ale jest w stanie postawić na szali całą rasę krogan, by je zrealizować. Mass Effect 2 Jeśli Wrex przeżył misję na Virmirze, Wreav nie ukaże się nawet na chwilę. Jeśli Wrex zginął, Wreav będzie wdzieczny za zabicie brata, mówiąc, że utorowało mu to drogę do władzy w klanie Urdnotów. Wreav jest zwolennikiem wojny, popiera politykę agresji i nie ma zamiaru z nikim zawierać pokoju. Gatatog Uvenk nie sprawia mu tylu problemów co Wrexowi. Po skończeniu misji lojalnościowej dla Grunta, pozwala mu dołączyć do jego klanu. Mass Effect 3 Jeśli Wrex jest liderem klanu, pierwszy raz spotykamy Wreava podczas próby wyleczenia genofagium na Tuchance. Jest zdenerwowany obecnością Mordina, nawet kiedy zostaje powiedziane, że przybył w celu zneutralizowania tej biologicznej broni. Zostaje przywrócony do porządku przez Wrexa, a raczej jego uderzenie głową. Kiedy Wrex nie żyje, a Wreav pierwszy raz jest na pokładzie Normandii, możemy usłyszeć w kabinie Liary, jak Glyph przekazuje jej informacje, że zakupił on znacznie więcej broni masowego rażenia niż jakikolwiek inny przywódca krogan kiedykolwiek. Co więcej, nawet wykorzystał już ją przeciwko innym klanom. Mimo to klan Urdnotów wciąż ma ogromne zapasy broni konwencjonalnej, mimo widocznej fascynacji Wreava bronią jądrową. Podczas lądowego ataku na kompleks Zasłony, którego bronił Żniwiarz, a Wrex żyje, tomkah Wreava zostaje zaatakowany przez Kalros, matkę wszystkich miażdżypaszcz, na co jego brat obojętnie mówi, że "zawsze był wrzodem na dupie". right|282pxJeśli to Wreav jest liderem klanu, będzie znacznie bardziej tradycyjny i agresywny od Wrexa. Na przykład, kiedy Wrex darzy Ewę niezwykłym szacunkiem, Wreav traktuje ją jak swoją własność. Jego miejsce jako drugiego dowódcę zajmie Jorgal Thurak. Ponadto strategia Wreava w stosunku do całej reszty galaktyki, sprowadza się do używania gróźb i siły jako użytecznych narzędzi. Wie, że groźba inwazji krogan może służyć za kartę przetargową w stosunkach z innymi rasami, oraz powodować pewne korzyści. Sam ukrywa część swoich planów - zapytany co będzie po wyleczeniu genofagium, zaprzecza jakoby miał zamiar budować pokojowe społeczeństwo, czy brać za nie odwet. Można się jedynie domyślać jego prawdziwych motywów, ale najprawdopodobniej będzie to dotyczyło Rady Cytadeli. Nieustannie stara się obrócić sprawy na swoją korzyść, albo żywotną korzyść krogan. Po wyleczeniu genofagium ma zamiar rozpuścić informację na całą Tuchankę, że to on do tego doprowadził, zyskująć natychmiastowy posłuch i szacunek wśród swoich ludzi. Nawet kiedy siły krogan pomagają na Palavenie, czy Ziemii, Wreav daje rozkazy oddziałom, by bez cienia sprzeciwu podporządkowały się rozkazom obcych dowódców, jednocześnie instruując ich, by wykorzystywali okazję do uczenia się taktyki przeciwnika, co może być przydatne przy późniejszym konflikcie zbrojnym. Jeśli Shepard zdecyduje się na sabotaż leczenia genofagium, a Wreav jest przywódcą klanu, nigdy nie zorientuje się co tak naprawdę zaszło. Bez większych problemów da się nabrać i zaoferuje pełne wsparcie krogan w nadchodzących bitwach. Analogicznie, wsparcia udzieli Pierwsza Flota Salarian, ale poparcie wśród krogańskich klanów, na czele z klanem Urdnotów pozostanie na stosunkowo wysokim poziomie. Ciekawostki *Jeśli Wreav jest wodzem klanu Urdnotów, kiedy Shepard będzie uruchamiał młoty miażdżypaszcz, powie mu "walcz jak Kroganin!", co może być odniesieniem do piosenki Commander Shepard grupy Miracle of Sound. Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 3) Kategoria:Kroganie Kategoria:Klan Urdnotów Kategoria:Zasoby wojenne es:Urdnot Wreav